Porch swings are attached to an overhanging structure through use of a chain or rope-like member. Traditionally, the chain or rope is permanently attached to the swing and detachably secured to a hook on the overhanging structure. When a swing needs to be taken down for storage or protection a user often requires a ladder to reach the overhanging hook, requiring significant time and effort. A device for quickly detaching a rope or chain from a swing is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,358 to Edgar P. Elzey discloses a hanger for a porch swing having rigid attachment arms for either side of a swing. Each side has a single rod with multiple legs adjustably attached thereto. The rod and legs are made of flat, rigid metal and attach to eye hooks on a swing through the use of “J”-shaped hooks. The legs are not adjustable independent of each other, and present a potential hazard in their attachment to the single rod and to the swing. The legs are attached to the single rod through the use of a wing nut and bolt which can easily become loosened and cause the swing to fall. Additionally, the “J”-shaped hooks can easily slide out of the eye hooks on the swing, also causing the swing to fall.
Another attempt at providing a quickly releasable attachment to a porch swing is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,397 to Charles William Lee et al. This patent discloses an apparatus for attaching a swing to a single rope or chain. The apparatus consists of an “S” hook for coupling the rope or chain to a first elongated bar. The first elongated bar is attached to a second elongated bar via two (2) springs. Extending outwardly from the second elongated bar are two (2) connecting rods which slide on to hooks affixed to a swing. This apparatus has many interconnected parts, each of which is attached through an “S” or “J”-shaped hook. Each hook presents a potentially hazardous connection point. Additionally, the use of one cable or rope per side reduces the weight bearing capacity of the swing.
A further attempt at providing a quick release mechanism for a porch swing is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,509 to Roy Hendrix. This patent describes a “U”-shaped hook fastened to a swing for securing a chain thereto. The “U”-shaped hook is not quickly releasable to provide quick detachment of a swing.
Although the various devices observed may fulfill their individual, particular objectives, each device suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or function. Whether taken singly, or in combination, none of the observed devices disclose the specific arrangement and construction of the instant invention.